fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomsonium
| saurian_name = Kxemjedaim (Ke) /'ksemsh•ē•dām/ | systematic_name = Untribium (Utb) /'ün•trī•bē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Thomsonium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Darwinium | right_element = Paulium | particles = 490 | atomic_mass = 360.9912 , 599.4399 yg | atomic_radius = 173 , 1.73 | covalent_radius = 181 pm, 1.81 Å | vander_waals = 193 pm, 1.93 Å | nucleons = 358 (132 }}, 226 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.71 | nuclear_radius = 8.49 | half-life = 4.9073 y | decay_mode = | decay_product = Fn | electron_notation = 132-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 40, 20, 8, 4 | oxistates = +2, +4, +5, +6 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 1.34 | ion_energy = 638.3 , 6.615 | electron_affinity = 155.3 kJ/mol, 1.609 eV | molar_mass = 360.991 / | molar_volume = 93.140 cm /mol | density = 3.876 }} | atom_density = 1.67 g 6.47 cm | atom_separation = 537 pm, 5.37 Å | speed_sound = 1616 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Lavendar (color)|Lavendar | phase = Solid | melting_point = 747.09 , 1344.77 473.94 , 885.10 | boiling_point = 2350.18 K, 4230.32°R 2077.03°C, 3770.65°F | liquid_range = 1603.08 , 2885.55 | liquid_ratio = 3.15 | triple_point = 747.08 K, 1344.75°R 473.93°C, 885.08°F @ 477.49 , 3.5815 | critical_point = 4502.22 K, 8103.99°R 4229.07°C, 7644.32°F @ 40.1635 , 396.384 | heat_fusion = 8.770 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 288.134 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.06342 /(g• ), 0.11416 J/(g• ) 22.895 /(mol• ), 41.211 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 2.81 Absolute: 9.42 | atom_abund = 2.04 }} Thomsonium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the To and 132. Thomsonium was named in honor of (1856–1940), who discovered an and isotopes and invented . This element is known in the scientific literature as untribium (Utb) or simply element 132. Thomsonium is the twelfth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Thomsonium contains 490 , most of these make up the tiny region at the center of the atom, . The nucleus is positively charged because it contains just positively charged particles (protons) as well as neutrally charged particles (neutrons). Although atom itself has no charge because the electron cloud surrounding the nucleus is negatively charged as electrons carry negative charge. Electrons are found in eight shells with number of electrons in shells varying from 2–40. The following number of electrons per shell in order from closest to farthest from the nucleus are 2, 8, 18, 32, 40, 20, 8, 4. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , thomsonium has no s. The longest-lived is To with a of 4.9 years, ing to Fn. Other isotopes are To (3.9 months), To (27.1 days), and To (4.9 days). Thomsonium also has s, the most stable being To whose half-life is 5 minutes. Chemical properties and compounds Thomsonium is chemically active with nonmetals because of its low . The most common oxidation state is +6, which is found in compounds like trichalcides, dipnictides, and hexahalides. Thomsonium can also exhibit +2 ( ), +4 ( ), and +5 ( ) states. In s, however, +4 is most common. In the metallic form, it turns drastically from lavender to black when exposed to air due to the formation of oxide coating which can be scraped off to reveal lavender metal inside. In the powdery form of metal, it tarnishes instantly, but it burns with brilliant green flame when spark or even a shock is applied to form the highest oxide, ToO . The metal is very soluble in and . ToO is the most common oxide of thomsonium. There are other, less common thomsonium oxides: ToO, ToO and To O . All oxides are black, plus ToN . Thomsonium(IV) hydroxide (To(OH) ) forms when it burns in water. ToCl is produced when the metal dissolves in , and if it dissolves in , the product is To(SO ) . Thomsonium(II) carbonate (ToCO ) is a white chalky solid like , produced as precipitate when thomsonium reacts with . Thomsonium(V) bromide (ToBr ) is produced when metal reacts with or with unstable bromides. Thomsonium(VI) sulfide (ToS ) is a white powder produced when it reacts with . Physical properties Thomsonium's density is 3 g/cm , the mean density of Earth's and similar to '. Density is calculated by dividing molar mass (361.0 g/mol) by molar volume (93.1 cm /mol). At the room temperature of 77°F (298 K), this element is lavender metallic, but it darkens when heated. In ordinary conditions, atoms arrange to form lattices of crystals and there are 6½ sextillion atoms in one cubic centimeter of metal. It is a purple metal at its melting point of 885°F (747 K). On the absolute temperature scale, its boiling point is 3.15 times higher than its melting point. It requires 33 times more energy to boil this element than to melt it. Occurrence It is certain that thomsonium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, and is believe to barely exist somewhere in the . Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is virtually impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. . Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of thomsonium in the universe by mass is 2.81 , which amounts to 9.42 kilograms or close to 's mass (about 16 es) worth of this element. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of thomsonium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, To. : + + 32 n → To : + + 33 n → To Category:Lavoisides